Lori Anderson
History WIP Personality Lori was a bit demanding. She used her Charmspeaking abilities to get what she wanted, when she was growing up. But she changed when she went to Camp. She became soft and incredibly empathic. She used her powers when she knew or thought she needed to. Physical Description Lori is a tall young woman. She is also very beautiful. She has red hair, which she dyed, and her eye color changes in the light. Lori cut her hair croppy, but since she got the Blessing of Aphrodite, Lori's hair grew even. Powers *ADHD: Like most demigods, Lori has senses designed for battle and supernatural reflexes. *Dyslexia: Lori's brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. Demigod Abilities As the Daughter of Aphrodite Lori has the following abilities: *Charmspeak: Has the power of charmspeaking, allowing her to influence others with her opinion. *Empathy: Lori has the ability to feel emotions coming from others. *Perspective: Lori is very perspective. She can read people's body language and she determines what they're thinking and if they're lying. *French Fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Lori is fluent in French due to it being the "language of love." *Love: like her mother Lori is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a smaller scale. :*She can attract the opposite gender when they walk by. :*She has the ability to change her physical features, as Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. *Beauty: Lori is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them. Legacy Abilities *Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water with the mind. **She is able to breathe underwater for unlimited amounts of time. **If she falls into water they will not be harmed. **She is immune to water pressure. **She has a higher resistance to fire and burns than regular people. **She is able to make water shoot from petrified sea shells. **She is able to create air bubbles underwater for people who cannot breathe underwater. **When underwater, she can communicate telepathically. **When underwater, Lori can see in the darkness. **She can naturally detect if water is fresh water or salt water. **She can make giant fists of water that mimic whatever she does. This can be used to grab enemies or just smash them into the ground. **She can use water to strengthen herself and heal most wounds and poisons. **She can telepathically communicate with horses, and other creatures similar to them, all sea creatures, mythical and non-mythical creatures as well. Gained Mystiokinesis: She is capable of performing powerful spells. Using this ability she inscribes runes of power on her clothes, using them for protection. Mist Control: As a former trainee of Hecate Lori has minor control the Mist. This ability means she is able to use the Mist to alter mortals memories and perceptions, also she can use it to summon a 'mistform' and her Twin Sais. Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Grandchildren of Poesidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Character Category:Females Category:Multi-Bloods